What Do People Around Yesung Think of YeWon?
by niayesungie
Summary: Yesung dan Siwon akhirnya resmi berpacaran. Apa saja yang orang-orang di sekitar Yesung pikirkan soal ini? YeWon, implisit!EunHae, Kangteuk, HanChul, YeWook, KyuSung


Follow/Fav

**What Do People Around Yesung Think of YeWon?**

Karakter: Kim Jongjin, Lee Donghae, Kim Ryeowook, Kim Youngwoon

.

.

**YeWon fanfiction**

.

.

**Jongjin's POV.**

"Jin-ah, besok sore bisa kan, kau menemaniku?" Jongwoon hyung berdiri di ambang pintu kamarku yang memang terbuka.

Kuamati kakak lelakiku satu-satunya itu dan berusaha-dengan hormat, untuk tidak memutar mata. Dia masih memakai seragam pegawai subway-nya yang berwarna biru muda, pertanda dia baru saja sampai rumah dari dinasnya. Tapi lihatlah rona merah di wajahnya itu...

"Kau harus membelikanku sepatu Nike yang kemarin kutunjukkan padamu, Hyung," aku mengajukan penawaran.

Aku tahu hyung pasti akan mengabulkan semua yang kuminta saat ini, memangnya enak setiap kali aku dibawa-bawa begini?

Jongwoon hyung menghela nafas, pura-pura jengkel dan sejurus kemudian cemberut dan memonyongkan bibirnya. "Oke deh, pasti Hyung belikan. Tenang saja!"

Aku geli sekali melihat ekspresi wajahnya seperti itu. Aku heran bagaimana Siwon hyung bisa menganggap ekspresi itu menggemaskan?

"Sebenarnya sepatu itu tidak sebanding dengan penderitaan yang akan kujalani besok, Hyung. Kau harusnya bersyukur punya dongsaeng sebaik aku..."

"Iya, iya, Jongjinie-ku yang paling baik sedunia!" Hyung tak bisa menahan senyumnya. "Besok jam 5 ya kita berangkat dari rumah..."

Tiba-tiba ponsel di saku celana Jongwoon hyung berdering. Segera diambilnya ponsel itu dan wajahnya seketika bertambah merah dan merona begitu menatap layar.

"Siwon hyung?" tebakku. Cuma dia saja yang bisa membuat hyung merona seperti itu saat menatap layar ponselnya.

"Hehe, iya. Aku ke kamar dulu Jin-ah," hyung mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatapku sebelum membalik badan dan berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya. Untuk apa lagi kalau bukan menerima telepon dari kekasihnya itu.

Aku sengaja berlama-lama mencuci tanganku. Biar sejoli itu mendapat sedikit waktu untuk bermesraan tanpa merasa risi karenaku.

Jujur saja aku merasa kasihan pada Siwon hyung yang terus-terusan menatap bibir hyung-ku dengan pandangan lapar namun segera tersipu dan berpaling saat memergokiku menatap ke arahnya. Meskipun kami menyewa ruang VIP dari restoran makanan Perancis yang mewah ini, aku tetap membuat mereka tidak merasa nyaman untuk sekedar melepas rindu. Orang lain memang jadi tidak bisa melihat interaksi romantis Jongwoon hyung dan Siwon hyung, tapi aku seperti bodyguard saja kan, mengawasi hyung-ku berkencan seperti itu dari dekat...

Jemariku berkerut-kerut karena terlalu lama terpapar air dari keran. Kuputuskan ini sudah waktunya aku kembali ke ruang makan VIP itu lagi, 15 menit cukup lah sebagai toleransiku.

Aku mengetuk pintu ruangan itu tiga kali dengan sopan. "Hyung," ucapku singkat, untuk memberi tahu sepasang kekasih di dalam sana, kalau lagi-lagi aku akan masuk dan 'mengganggu' mereka.

Sunyi beberapa detik, kemudian suara seperti derit kayu, sampai kudengar suara parau hyungku menjawab, "Masuk, Jin-ah."

Aku rela menyumbangkan seluruh harta benda duniawiku yang berharga, bahkan pacarku sekalipun, jika saja aku bisa tidak melihat bibir bengkak dan merah Jongwoon hyung, serta pipinya yang sudah semerah kepiting rebus menyambutku. Siwon hyung terlihat agak terlalu sibuk dan fokus menata kembali deretan pisau dan garpu yang tadi ia pakai makan dan jelas-jelas menghindari pandanganku.

Dan, meskipun mereka duduk bersebelahan, jarak di antara kedua tempat duduk mereka jauh sekali. Mungkin ada sekitar semeter. Padahal, aku berani bertaruh kalau saat kutinggal tadi mereka berjarak normal, beberapa sentimeter saja. Bahkan, kecuali mataku menipuku, tadinya lengan mereka berdempetan.

Oh well...

Aku pura-pura tidak tahu apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan berdua di sini, meskipun ketika aku mulai duduk kudengar nafas Jongwoon hyung seperti tersengal-sengal.

"Hm, Jin-ah? Setelah ini kau yang bawa mobil pulang ya. Aku... aku menginap di apartemen Siwon malam ini," Jongwoon hyung menatapku dengan malu-malu.

Astaga, melihat kakak lelakimu semakin lama semakin mirip gadis remaja belia yang jatuh cinta memang tidak mudah. Aku yakin tidak banyak orang lain pernah merasakan hal yang sama.

Tanpa bisa kutahan aku mengangkat alis dan tersenyum maklum pada hyungku. Lucunya, Siwon hyung melihatnya, dan serta-merta ia menarik tangan kananku dan menggenggamnya.

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih, Jongjin-ah. Aku sangat menghargai bantuanmu dalam setiap kencan kami..."

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah.

Kuhidupkan mesin mobilku di halaman restoran yang besar ini ketika kulihat beberapa sasaeng fans Jongwoon hyung mulai mengintip-intip dari luar gerbang. Aku menghela nafas lega. Sepertinya mereka mengira Jongwoon hyung ada di dalam mobilnya, yang kukemudikan ini, bersamaku, bukannya bersama Siwon hyung di dalam mobil jeep-nya yang besar itu.

Kuputuskan untuk segera berlalu dari situ sebelum para sasaeng yang menatap mobilku dengan penasaran itu menyadari hanya ada satu orang di dalamnya.

Kuharap Siwon hyung pun sukses mengelabui sasaengnya. Pastinya Jongwoon hyung tahu untuk tidak duduk di kursi samping pengemudi, kan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Donghae's POV.**

"Hyung kau terlihat imut sekali memakai pakaian serba hitam begitu," aku mengamati Sungie hyung yang berbalut celana pensil, kaos, mantel panjang, dan topi yang semuanya berwarna hitam.

"Baby-ku terlihat sangat kurus, kan Hae," Siwon berdecak sambil melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang ramping Sungie hyung. "Sayang, saat ini kau sedang tidak diet, kan?" tanyanya pada pria mungil dalam rengkuhannya.

"Siwon-ah kau lupa kita sedang direkam? Stop merangkulku dan stop memanggilku Baby!"

Spontan aku celingak-celinguk mencari kameraman. Siwon pun melakukan hal serupa.

Sungie hyung menggeliat dan berhasil melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Siwon ketika si pria kuda itu lengah.

"Hae, jangan jauh-jauh, ke sini," panggilnya, meraih tanganku, membuatku sama rapatnya pada dirinya dengan Siwon.

"Kameraman sedang sibuk merekam MinWook, hyung. Tenang saja," aku cepat-cepat menimpali begitu kulihat Siwon memandangku dengan sebal. "Hei, aku cover kalian di sini," aku mengingatkan Siwon, balas menatapnya sambil mendengus. "Hyung, lihatlah kuda liarmu yang tidak tahu terima kasih itu," aku merengek di telinga Sungie hyung yang langsung mendelik pada kekasihnya.

"Siwon-ah! Bersikap baiklah pada baby Hae-ku."

Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan pada Siwon yang mulai menggeram dan memandangku jengkel.

Waktu pun berlalu. Tidak terasa sudah 5 jam kami geladi bersih SS5 Seoul. Kamera yang merekam 'behind the scene' senantiasa mengitari kami. Selama itu, aku selalu waspada untuk tidak membiarkan Sungie hyung berduan saja dengan Siwon. Kalau mereka tertangkap kamera sedang bermesraan, bisa bahaya.

Namun selalu saja begitu. Aku, Hyukkie dan Shindong hyung susah payah memikirkan koreo 'dadakan' di saat-saat terakhir gladi bersih konser seperti ini,tapi bukannya mempelajarinya, Siwon dan Sungie hyung malah asyik berpandangan sambil memainkan mata.

Tuh kan, gerakan hyung salah lagi. Dia tidak mengangkat tangan dan bertepuk tepat waktu sesuai irama 'Rockstar'.

Siwon malah lebih parah, ia benar-benar berhenti menari dan hanya memandang Sungie hyung dengan tatapan nakal.

Akhirnya kami akan istirahat sebentar untuk makan. Aku berjalan menuju ke tengah panggung untuk bergabung dengan yang lain.

Baru saja aku ingin mengajak Hyukie melakukan fanservis di depan kameraman kami ketika aku menyadari apa yang sedang dipandangi kekasihku itu dengan wajah bodohnya yang membuatnya kelihatan imut. Well, Hyukie memang gampang kagum, sih.

_"Oh my Yesung girl, oh my Yesung girl..."_

Siwon dengan cueknya mengejar-ngejar Sungie hyung dan berkata seperti itu keras-keras!

Sungie hyung sendiri tersipu-sipu dan menggumam malu-malu begitu menyadari cahaya merah kamera di hadapannya. Aku dan Hyukie memandangi mereka berdua seolah Siwon sudah gila.

"Girl apanya, Siwon-ah..." Yesung hyung menggumam. Sesaat kemudian ia berkelit tepat waktu untuk menghindari tangan nakal Siwon yang mengincar pinggangnya dari belakang.

Sungguh manis sekali melihat pasangan itu, bukan? Lihat saja gigi Hyukie sampai kering saat tersenyum memandangi mereka. Maklum lah, mereka memang belum lama resmi berpacaran, baru sekitar satu tahun. Masih mesra-mesranya. Tidak bisa cool dan alami saja sepertiku dan Hyukie di depan kamera.

Sekilas kutangkap pandangan Sungie hyung yang memelas ke arahku sepersekian detik sebelum Siwon berhasil mendapatkan pinggangnya dan memeluknya erat dari belakang. Aku paham maksud hyung. Aku harus ikut 'mempermainkannya' agar kameraman dan penonton video BTS ini nantinya tidak curiga pada hubungan mereka.

Yesung hyung seolah terlipat dua di depanku karena pelukan Siwon, sementara Hyukie masih tidak bergerak karena terkesima memandangi sejoli yang pamer kemesraan itu.

Berpikir cepat, kuraih puncak kepala Yesung hyung dan kuciumnya rambut lembut yang berkilau itu. Kuharap dengan begini apa yang Siwon lakukan akan tidak terlalu menjadi mencolok.

Namun aku sempat mendengar desahannya menyebut nama Sungie hyung berulang-ulang hingga secara refleks kulepaskan kepala Yesung hyung. Ih, haruskah mendesah senikmat itu? Demi Tuhan, ada banyak orang di sini, belum lagi kamera di belakang kami!

Agak panik kulihat kameraman merekam itu semua dengan senyum mesum di wajahnya. Yesung hyung pasti akan membunuh Siwon begitu video BTS ini keluar nanti... Adegan barusan tidak mungkin di-cut.

Huh, selama sisa gladi bersih ini aku harus terus menempeli Sungie hyung dan Siwon rupanya...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ryeowook's POV.**

Sekarang barulah aku paham mengapa Siwon hyung selalu sinis padaku sejak dulu.

Sungguh mati aku kaget bukan main saat membuka pintu kamar yang dulu kutempati bersama Yesung hyung malam itu.

Yesung hyung, setengah telanjang, terperangkap tubuh atletis Siwon yang juga setengah telanjang di atas ranjang single kamar itu.

Aku yakin teriakan melengkingku mengagetkan sejoli yang dilanda nafsu itu, begitu juga penghuni dorm lantai 11 yang lain, yang sedang asyik menonton Kyuhyun bertanding game dengan Changmin di ruang tengah.

Beberapa menit kemudian keluarlah Siwon hyung, dengan wajahnya yang dingin menjelaskan padaku soal hubungannya dengan Yesung hyung. Dia bahkan tidak menutupi kekesalannya padaku sedikit pun, bahwa selama ini rupanya belum puas aku memonopoli Yesung hyung dalam fanservis dengan couple 'YeWook' kami. Hingga saat ia dan Yesung hyung sedang dalam mood untuk 'itu' pun aku berani mengganggunya.

"Hyung, aku sudah lama mematikan perasaanku pada Yesung hyung, oke? Berhentilah memusuhiku," aku menggerutu di ruang makan.

"Aku tidak memusuhimu, Wookie," Siwon hyung memutar matanya jengkel. "Memang aku tidak cocok denganmu," ia mengetukkan jari tengah dan telunjuk tangan kanannya di meja makan, dengan ibu jari tegak lurus seperti membentuk senapan.

Sungguh konyol. Apa yang dikatakannya sangat berlawanan dengan bahasa tubuhnya, kan?

"Sungie hyung sangat malu tadi, ia tidak berani menemuimu, entah sampai kapan," si pria kuda bicara lagi. "Dan gara-gara kau, aku gagal bermesraan dengannya malam ini. Kau tahu betapa langkanya kesempatan ini bagi kami?"

Aku menatap sekeliling dapur dan ruang makan dengan jengah. Lebih baik kubiarkan saja Siwon hyung mengoceh supaya dia lega. Baru setelah dia puas mengomeliku aku akan kabur secepat mungkin ke lantai 12.

Siapa tahu, dia bisa menuntaskan dendamnya padaku dan berhenti memusuhiku selamanya... Tak ada salahnya berharap, kan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kangin's POV.**

Kabar Yesung hyung dan Siwon berpacaran langsung menyambutku di _dorm_ begitu aku kembali dari wajib militer. Aku sama sekali tidak kaget sih. Aku terlalu mengenal Kim Jongwoon dan mampu membaca perasaan terdalamnya, bagaimana pun ia adalah sahabatku sejak lama.

Sedangkan Siwon, kabarnya ia mulai agresif mendekati Yesung tepat setelah aku pergi wajib militer di tahun 2010 lalu. Teukie hyung dan Heechul hyung sering menyinggung masalah itu dalam surat-surat mereka untukku selama aku wamil.

"Sungie belakangan semakin terlihat percaya diri dan lebih bahagia. Sepertinya Siwon mampu menghiburnya dengan baik setelah kau, sahabatnya, harus pergi, Kangin-ah," tulis Leeteuk hyung.

"Kau harus lihat bagaimana Siwon terus-menerus menempeli Yesung, Kangin-ah. Tanpa kau yang seperti bulldog galak di samping Yesung setiap waktu, Siwon berhasil mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Aku rindu pada Geng tiap kali melihat pandangan memuja Siwon pada sahabatmu itu," Heechul hyung, tentu saja jauh lebih terperinci dan blak-blakan dalam suratnya.

Si bangsat kecil Siwon sepertinya merasa terancam dengan kehadiranku kembali ke samping Yesung-nya. Selama beberapa bulan di awal kembalinya aku ke Super Junior, Siwon tak henti kudapati diam-diam melotot ke arahku, atau terang-terangan menatapku tidak suka setiap kali aku bercengkerama dengan Yesung hyung.

Yang benar saja. Memangnya pernah aku berhasil sedikit saja menyentuh pinggang Yesung hyung tanpa kena jotos? Si penggila kura-kura itu selalu sangat waspada dan curiga setiap kali aku mendekati tubuhnya karena trauma pernah kugelitiki sampai hampir pingsan.

Kami memang dekat, tapi bukan dekat yang menjurus ke arah asmara atau semacamnya, seperti yang si _freak_ Siwon itu kira. Aku adalah samsak tinju Yesung hyung, begitu pun ia di mataku. Kami ini BRO, saling jotos dan suka bergulat berguling-guling tapi hubungan batin kami sangat dekat karena Yesung hyung banyak menumpahkan uneg-uneg dan masalah hidupnya padaku.

Yang lucu adalah kini Siwon memperlakukanku dengan baik. Manja malah. Mulai berani pula menyentuh-nyentuh dan melakukan fanservis denganku. Mulanya kukira karena aku sudah resmi berpacaran dengan Leeteuk hyung, tapi burung kecil, Lee Donghae, membocorkan sebuah rahasia padaku.

"Yesung hyung memarahi Siwon habis-habisan setelah Siwon bersikap judes padamu di rekaman All About Super Junior, hyung. Seram sekali, waktu itu di dorm lantai 11..." Donghae bergidik menahan tawanya. "Aku dan Hyukie di kamar Hyukie, habis 'itu', kau tahu kan, Hyung?"

"Iya iya aku tahu, lanjutkan ceritamu soal Siwon!" seruku sebelum Hae melantur lebih jauh.

"Ah iya," Donghae menggaruk kepala dengan wajah memerah. "Yah pokoknya Yesung hyung berteriak-teriak, kira-kira begini, "Beraninya kau berpikiran buruk soal Kangin? Tanpa Kangin yang mengajakku gulat untuk melampiaskan emosi dan stresku setiap hari di awal debut, kau pikir aku masih akan ada di sini?" Lalu Siwon membalas, "Jangan naif, Hyung!", begitu. Yesung hyung teriak lagi, "Babo! Sejak dulu Kangin hanya mencintai Leeteuk hyung, tak tahukah kau?" dan Siwon diam, lama sekali, kemudian bertanya pelan, "Benarkah itu?" Ah coba kau ada di situ Hyung, waktu itu. Mereka berdua heboh sekali."

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sepasang lengan kekar memeluk tubuhku dari belakang. Ah, ini dia Siwon, panjang umur benar dia, baru dibatin sudah datang.

"Kyaaaaaa!"

Jeritan ELF menjadi ketika Siwon mendadak mencium pipiku. Aku harus menahan diri agar tidak menoyor kepalanya menjauh. Bahkan aku balas mencium pipi si pria kuda itu.

Kau berani beraegyo padaku? Tanggung akibatnya.

Aku tersenyum puas saat Siwon berjengit jijik di luar kuasanya karena ciumanku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyuhyun's POV.**

Berulang kali lagu _How Am I Supposed to Live Without You_ yang dinyanyikan Michael Bolton terputar otomatis pada iPod-ku. Entah sudah berapa ratus kali aku mendengarkannya selama sebulan ini.

Aku rasa tidak ada lagu lain yang lebih tepat menggambarkan perasaanku saat ini. Perasaanku saat kutahu akhirnya Yesung hyung resmi berpacaran dengan Siwon hyung...

.

_I could hardly believe it_

_When I heard the news today_

_I had to come and get it straight from you_

_They said you were leavin'_

_Someone's swept your heart away_

_From the look upon your face, I see it's true_

_._

Aku bukan lelaki yang cengeng. Semua orang tahu betapa tegarnya aku. Namun justru itu yang jadi bumerang, bukan?

Air mata yang tidak bisa keluar justru meracun hati.

Selama ini aku menguatkan diri melihat interaksi Yesung hyung dan Siwon hyung karena kupikir mereka hanya dua pria yang sama-sama haus kasih sayang orang tua, alias maniak skinship. Meskipun kadang aku melihat getar cinta di antara mereka berdua, selalu aku percaya Yesung hyung tidak akan memilih Siwon karena mereka begitu berbeda.

Ternyata aku salah, kan?

Ryeowook dan Sungmin hyung memahamiku. Cara mereka memberitahuku tentang hubungan Yesung hyung dan Siwon hyung sungguh menyentuh, sebenarnya. Walau saat itu, saat duniaku seolah runtuh, aku menganggap mereka lancang berasumsi terhadapku.

Ryeowook membelikanku konsol _game_ terbaru, berupa busur panah khusus yang bisa disambungkan oleh _bluetooth_ ke PS4 atau Wii milikku. Mereka tahu aku pecinta _sageuk_, jadi aku sangat puas dan bahagia menerima hadiah itu, bermain melawan Sungmin hyung, mengkhayal seolah aku adalah Jumong yang kemampuan memanahnya legendaris.

Sama sekali aku tak menyangka apa yang dengan santainya Wookie celetukkan siang itu. Aku baru saja menaruh busurku dan Sungmin hyung sedang bersiap mengangkat busur dan mengintai target di layar TV.

"Kyu, bukankah Yesung hyung dan Siwon hyung memang serasi sekali? Aku sih sudah menebak kalau mereka akan jadian suatu saat nanti."

Aku mengangkat alis, risih karena aku sangat tidak menyukai 'pasangan' itu. Apalagi Wookie menyebut mereka serasi? Ih.

"Serasi dari mana?" aku menjawab judes secara spontan. "Eh, maksudku, memang Yesung hyung makin cantik seperti perempuan, tapi Siwon hyung terlalu liar untuknya, ya kan? Lihat saja semua lelaki yang didekatinya dengan alibi fanservis," aku buru-buru menambahkan.

Aku bersumpah melihat Sungmin hyung dan Ryeowookie saling pandang dengan prihatin sebelum Minie hyung menurunkan busurnya dan berkata, "Jadi, kau belum tahu, Kyu? Semalam Siwon mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Yesung hyung, dan hyung menerimanya."

Ryeowook menarikku duduk, tepat di saat kedua kakiku berubah menjadi jeli yang tidak kuat menopang berat tubuhku.

"Kyuhyunnie rekaman Radio Star sampai pagi kan?" Wookie bertanya, meskipun aku yakin dia tahu jawabannya.

"Kyu, katakanlah semuanya pada kami. Toh kami sudah lama tahu..." Sungmin hyung ikut mendudukkan diri di sofa di sebelahku.

"Kalian ini, sembarangan bicara!" ucapku, merasa jengah dengan 'tuduhan' mereka.

Tanpa sadar aku memejamkan mata dan mencengkeram busur elektronik di tanganku hingga buku-buku jariku memutih.

"Sabar, Kyu... Kumohon, katakanlah pada kami ganjalan di hatimu," aku tersentak mendengar isakan pelan Ryeowook.

"Wookie..." sesaat aku hilang kata. Semuanya seakan kabur, segalanya terjadi begitu cepat. Yesung hyung menerima Siwon hyung, dan aku, entah bagaimana, membuat Wookie sahabatku menangis.

"_And you cannot fight the tears that ain't coming_," Sungmin hyung mengutip sebuah lagu, kemudian memelukku. "Menangislah, Kyukyu. Kami akan menjaga rahasiamu sampai mati. Tak apa sesekali menangis, supaya kau tidak sakit di dalam situ."

Aku masih tidak bisa menangis karena itu. Walaupun sangat sakit, tak ada setetes pun air mata yang keluar.

Setahun berlalu, kini aku, Zhoumi hyung, Sungmin hyung dan Ryeowookie sedang mempersiapkan _special stage_ kami untuk SS5 Seoul.

Bukan tanpa alasan aku mengusulkan kami untuk membawakan 'How Am I Supposed to Live Without You'. Rasanya bodoh, tapi memang Yesung hyung satu-satunya alasan.

"Wah, Kyunie, kuperhatikan kau menyetel lagu itu terus setiap hari di iPod-mu," Yesung hyung dengan lugunya berbaring di sebelahku di ranjangku di kamar dorm. "Kau sedang patah hati, ya? Gadis yang mana lagi ini?"

"Demi Tuhan, Yesung hyung kau mengagetkanku!" geramku. Kucopot _headset_ dan melotot ke arahnya.

Sungie hyung hanya mengernyit lucu.

"Bisa kan mengetuk dulu kalau mau masuk kamarku?" lagi, aku menyerangnya meskipun ia sudah ber-_aegyo_ padaku.

Aku hanya terlalu terkejut ia menangkap basahku mendengarkan _soundtrack_ hidupku saat ini, tentang dia, itu saja kok.

"Aku sudah mengetuk lama sekali. Aku bahkan berdiri di ambang pintu ini terus memandangimu, tapi kau terus saja komat-kamit sendiri memandang langit-langit. Aku kira kau kesurupan, hahaha!"

"Kau bodoh, Hyung. Aku kan sedang pakai _headset_," kilahku.

"Yeah yeah, terserah deh KyuKyu," Yesung hyung memutar mata dan menyeringai. "Hyung cuma kangen pada _baby maknae_ ini."

Lebih baik mati rasanya daripada salah paham seperti ini. Dasar kura-kura bodoh, bilang kangen-kangen padahal bukan itu yang ia rasakan...

"Kau ini juga, mendengarkan lagu yang sama setiap hari juga tidak bosan-bosan," Yesung hyung tidak mau mengganti topik rupanya. "Cerita padaku, gadis mana lagi yang melukaimu sampai kau mendengarkan lagu cengeng ini terus-terusan?"

"Kau becanda, Hyung. Mana ada gadis yang bisa membuat Cho Kyuhyun patah hati?" sesumbarku jengkel. "Ini... ini lagu yang akan kami nyanyikan di SS5 Seoul..." ucapku, mendadak terinspirasi.

.

_So tell me all about it, tell me 'bout the plans you're makin'_

_Then tell me one thing more before I go_

_._

_Tell me how am I supposed to live without you_

_Now that I've been lovin' you so long_

_How am I supposed to live without you_

_How am I supposed to carry on_

_When all that I've been livin' for is gone_

_._

_I didn't come here for cryin'_

_Didn't come here to break down_

_It's just a dream of mine is coming to an end_

_And how can I blame you_

_When I build my world around_

_The hope that one day we'd be so much_

_more than friends_

_._

_And I don't wanna know the price I'm_

_gonna pay for dreaming_

_When even now it's more than I can take_

_And I don't wanna face the price I'm_

_gonna pay for dreaming_

_Now that your dream has come true_

_**°FIN°**_


End file.
